Happy Birthday?
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Left alone at a club by his two best friends, Harry runs into someone unexpected and happens to wake up with them. What happens when questions arise, Gryffindors are guilty, and Slytherins are idiots? Well, things aren't always what they seem. . .


"_Merlin_! Draco and Potter!" Was the first thing Harry heard as he was jolted awake. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, the second thing he noticed was a pair of warm arms wrapping around him tighter, as his companion seemed to wake up as well.

Draco jolted awake arms tightening reflexively as he slowly brought one hand up to wipe at his sleepy eyes, glaring at Theodore the one who had shouted.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about" Draco snapped, before he noticed the tense body in his arms. Feeling a sense of dread creeping upon him at the thought of bringing someone home drunk, he looked down. He sighed in relief as he noticed that they both were, strangely enough, fully clothed. However, that relief was short lived as he realized just who he was holding.

"Harry!" Draco shouted in surprise as his silver eyes clashed with wide emerald. "Fuck" he groaned, running a hand through his hair as he recalled the events of last night, still without releasing his hold on the former Gryffindor.

_He remembered Theodore dragging him from their shared flat to a club. He had automatically noticed his once long time enemy, sitting alone at a bar, staring down at his drink._

Harry had much of the same experience, as memories from the previous night swirled in his head.

_Ron and Hermione had kidnapped him from his flat and whisked him off to a club in celebration of his nineteenth birthday. He had protested vigorously of course, but in the end gave up to his friends combined persuasion. After awhile the two had ditched him, though unintentionally, to caught up in the other, for the dance floor while Harry sat at the bar, staring into his drink until he saw a familiar head of blonde hair next to him._

"What the hell happened last night?" Theodore asked, amused.

"Well, you would know if you hadn't ditched me last night!" Draco said angrily.

"I saw Blaise, and we had a nice talk . . ." Theodore said with a dreamy smile.

Draco snorted, "you mean you fucked, spare me the details"

The brunette glared, "We have a date tonight" he said cheerfully, despite his dark glare, "And besides, it looks like you had fun last night" he added, nodding at Draco hand still firmly around Harry's waist.

The former Gryffindor blushed heavily, thankful that at least he and Draco were clothed. He didn't know how Draco felt about what happened last night, but he knew that he didn't want to stick around and find out, to possibly face rejection from the man he had slowly developed feelings for after the war.

_After Draco had heard the story from Harry, and his laughter had subsided under the emerald eyed boy's heated glare, he had offered to buy him another drink. After a few more drinks, but not enough to be considered drunk yet, they had apparated to Draco and Theodore's shared loft, where they preceded to talk, until Harry had gotten the insane, at least to him, idea to lean over and capture the blonde's lips mid conversation, as he so wanted to do. Draco had surprised him by kissing back flipping them over to claim dominance over the kiss and then slowly leading them to the bedroom. They had continued their kissing and intimate touches late into the night, before falling into tired conversation as they drifted off to sleep together._

"Right, well, I should go" Harry said hastily, standing up, ignoring the slight dizziness that swept over him from the previous nights drinking, and strolling past Theodore, ignoring the blonde's confused call of , 'Harry?'.

Whether from the oncoming headache, or the unfounded feeling of rejection, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he stepped out of the flat and apparated to the comfort of his home.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, before his vision was clouded by his friend's mass of bushy, albeit slightly more tamed, hair.

"Where were you mate, we were starting to get worried?" Ron asked, once Hermione let go of Harry.

"Well, after you two ditched me" Harry glared, causing Ron to wince, "I . . ." Harry trailed off, not exactly wanting to tell his friends what he had done last night. Though he and Draco had managed to make amend after the war, Ron and Hermione hadn't been as understanding. "I was too drunk to apparate, so I walked to the Leaky Cauldron and booked a room."

"I'm so sorry, Harry" Hermione said looking genuine, "And it was your birthday, allow us to make it up to you!"

"No really, its fine, I just want to sleep, alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Hermione said, still upset, "We'll talk to you later" she said, as she grabbed Ron's hand and they walked over to the fireplace.

"Again, sorry mate" Ron said dejectedly.

"It's fine, I'll see you later"

"Alright, bye" he said, before he and Hermione flooed their shared apartment.

"Merlin" Harry said as he collapsed onto his bed. Despite how wonderful the previous night that he had shared with the blonde had been, he didn't want to stick around to face the blonde on the morning after.

X0X

"Fuck" Draco cursed, kicking the rubbish bin at the corner of his desk as he paced up and down his office. He and Harry worked in the same Auror department at the Ministry, and yet he still hadn't seen the former Gryffindor in a week. He should have given Harry more credit; it seemed that the emerald eyed boy was very skilled in the art of avoidance.

Theodore smirked from his position on the corner of Draco's desk. "Really Draco, you work in the same part of a building, how hard can it be to find him?" he asked.

"I stop by his office before and after work, and during lunch. And twice when I took a break he was on some sort of mission. And once he had the day off. He's avoiding me, and he's doing a damn good job of it." Draco groaned.

"Well" the brunette drawled, in a tone that suggested that Draco was slow, "Then the solution is simple, isn't it?"

Draco glared, "No, obviously it's not if I still haven't thought of it."

"Ah, but it is" his friend said, smiling, "You've just never asked me for help so you had no hope of finding it. But, now that I've heard of your past failures, the one solution is positively clear, you dimwitted pretty boy"

"Dimwitted pretty boy?" Draco asked slowly, raising an eyebrow in a manner that suggested that his friend hat lost it.

"Yes" Theodore said nodding proudly, "Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted. The solution is simple; if Potter is avoiding you on your breaks, go while you're both working, that way he's sure to be there."

Draco stared at him, and stared at him, and continued to stare at him for a good five minutes, looking skeptical while thoughtfully mulling it over. "That's . . ."

"Bloody brilliant" Theodore stated with a nod of his head, "yes, and you'd better do it now, your just upset that you weren't smart enough to think of it yourself."

"Shut up" Draco said pitifully as he left his office swiftly.

"You're welcome" Theodore shouted at the closed door, and the blonde could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

X0X

Draco barged into the office, not bothering to knock as he strode purposefully into the room. Harry looked up, startled, and his eyes widened further as he registered just who had interrupted his work.

"Potter, sit still and listen before I'm forced to bind you to your chair, because I'm only going to say something this sappy once" Draco snapped, closing and locking the door before he walked around the desk and stood in front of the surprised man.

"Malfoy" Harry said, poorly feigning irritation. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm working"

"Well, Voldemort won't somehow rise again if you take a ten minute break" Draco drawled, fixing the raven haired boy with a hard stare. Harry set his jaw and stayed quiet, tensely waiting for Draco to continue.

"Right" Draco nodded running a hand through his soft locks as he thought about what he was going to say. "I know we haven't had the best past, but I honestly thought we had gotten over that" he began, "And, after the war I had actually began to like you, in more than a friendly way. And when I saw you in the club, all those feelings I had been trying to push down suddenly flared up. That night, was one of the best I've ever had, and I'm glad that we didn't sleep together because I want to be completely sober the first time we make love. And I don't know what the fuck is running through your apparently thick skull right now, but I have no bloody clue why you're avoiding me. Just so you know, if I hadn't made it clear enough that night, I like you and I want a relationship with you. So, can you just explain this all to me instead of running away?"

Harry blushed, and met Draco's hard stare, trying not to shy away. "Well . . ." he said, biting his lip as Draco tried hard not to stare and focus on what Harry was saying. "I wasn't sure if all that had happened was just the firewhisky. I had liked you for a while and I didn't want you to tell me that it was all a mistake. Sorry for avoiding you and everything . . ."

Draco sighed, "You really are oblivious Potter" he said as he pulled Harry to his feet. "But we can work on that" he whispered before pulling Harry into a soft kiss, full of promises. And Harry couldn't help thinking that maybe his being ditched on his birthday wasn't so bad after all.

_AN: Written for Harry's bday. For the record, this was very rushed and unbetaed. I'll probably go back through and edit it, but I wanted to post it on time. Hope you all liked it! _

_Reviews are Love =D_


End file.
